


All i want for christmas is you.

by Stiles_Whiskey_Colored_Eyes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas fic, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Implied Bottom Dean, Kid Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal, everyone is happy, human!Cas, john died of a heart attack, mary is alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5500961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiles_Whiskey_Colored_Eyes/pseuds/Stiles_Whiskey_Colored_Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel are spending Christmas eve at Dean's Mothers house and this year they decided not to get one another anything for christmas but what happens when Dean pulls out a black velvet box in front of Castiel? Will Castiel be mad at Dean or will he say yes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All i want for christmas is you.

Castiel sighed as he opened the door to his and Dean’s apartment, arms full of bags from the market. He made a quick run once he was up at seven because it was Christmas Eve and they were going over to Dean’s parents place for the night. He wanted to bake at least a pie to bring over because it's what Castiel was brought up to do and because it was polite. Besides the Winchesters were his second family, they treated him as if he was their very own son. He dropped the keys onto the table that was beside the door and made his way into the kitchen dropping the bags on the table. He glanced at the clock as it read seven thirty and decided on making the apple pie first and letting Dean sleep some more. He took out the food like the hamburger and chicken and put them away before he’d forget about them. He then took out the ingredients for the pie and started cooking, once he was done and popped it into the oven, he washed the counter and made his way over to their bedroom. He smiled as he stood in the doorway and looked over at Dean, he had Castiel's pillow in his arms with his face buried into it, his legs were tangled within the sheets and Castiel could just see the curve of his ass sticking out from underneath the blanket. He pushed off the doorframe and walked over to Dean’s side of the bed sitting down beside him. He leaned down to plant a soft kiss to his temple as he brushed a few strands of hair off his forehead. Dean stirred and rubbed his face in the pillow before turning over with a sleepy expression on his face. 

“ Morning.” Castiel whispered before planting another kiss behind Dean’s ear. 

 

“ Morning.” Dean rolled over onto his back scratching at his stomach and yawning. He smelled the pie cooking in the kitchen and looked over to Castiel. 

 

“ I got up early and went to the market to grab a couple of things. You know how much I hate going over to your mother’s house empty handed, Dean.” He said as Dean laid his head in Castiel's lap.

 

“ You couldn't wait for me?” Dean fake pouted as he looked up into Castiel's blue hues. Castiel chuckled and ran his hand through Dean’s hair. 

 

“ I thought you could use some more sleep after what we did last night.” Castiel's cheeks tinted pink and Dean smirked as he took Castiel's hand placing a kiss to Castiel’s knuckles. 

 

“ I mean you were a beast last night but I like that. Especially whe-.” Dean was cut off by Castiel's hand covering his mouth. He looked up to see Castiel's face beet red now. 

 

“ Okay, I don't want to hear anymore! Get your ass up and get ready. We still need to go out and buy everyone’s gifts.” He took his hand off of Dean’s mouth and got up from the bed. 

 

Dean sat up shooting his handout to grip Castiel's wrist pulling him back down onto the bed with him. They both fell against the mattress with and oof ‘, Dean pinning Castiel below him with a smirk on his face. He leaned down and planted a kiss against Castiel's neck just in the right spot where he knows he really likes it. He pulls away with Castiel still below him, blue hues meeting bright green hues full of warmth. 

 

“ Dean we seriously don't have time to fool around. Please.” Castiel begged as he gave Dean the famous puppy dog face eyes included too. 

 

Dean worried his lip between his teeth and sighed as he bent down to plant a soft kiss against Castiel's cheek and sat up letting him free of his grasp. 

 

“ Yeah, yeah.” Dean said as he ran a hand through his hair.

 

“ Thank you.” He smiled and got up out of the bed not before smacking Dean’s bare ass. 

 

“ Dude if you seriously don't want me getting all hard and stuff don't do that. I'll pull you back down onto the bed!” Dean chuckled as he reached down on the floor grabbing Castiel's bee boxers and slipping them on. Castiel just laughed and slipped out of the bedroom into the kitchen. 

 

“ Jump in the shower and get ready so we can head out to get the gifts!” Castiel called from the kitchen. Dean could hear the oven open and a draft of warm air from the pie made its way down to their bedroom. Dean moaned as the smell filled his nose, why couldn't he just eat the damn pie now? 

 

“ I'm heading in now, shouldn't be more than 10 minutes!” Dean yelled from their bedroom as he grabbed a pair of sweats, boxer briefs and a long sleeve from the closet. He made his way to their bathroom, placing the clothes on the toilet and turning the shower on. He stripped out of Castiel's boxers and jumped into the steaming shower, the warm water feeling relaxing against his skin. 

 

Castiel took the pie out of the oven with his oven mitts and placed it on the counter to cool off, he inspected the pie making sure he didn't burn it because if he did Dean would most likely kill him. He took the mitts off and placed them back in their spot hanging above the stove and ran a hand through his hair as he walked over to the kitchen table and started writing on the note pad. At the top he wrote ‘ Christmas list’ and started naming off Dean’s family members, Mary, Sam, Jess, and Hailianna. He felt something wet hit his shoulder and soak through his shirt; he looked up to find Dean standing over him looking at the list in his hand. 

 

“ You can cross Sam and Jess off. I got their gift already.” Dean said as he towel dried his hair.

 

“ When did you get it?” He took the pen and drew a line through Sam and Jessica’s name on the pad of paper. That left them with Hailianna and Mary. 

 

“ A week ago, I got them a trip to Aruba. “ Dean chuckled at Castiel's worried expression. Yes they were comfortable with money but still they had bills to pay, which lead them to agreeing on not getting each other anything for Christmas. There were days where they would struggle with money but they got through it together. 

 

“ But Dean-“ Dean cut in so he wouldn't freak out at the amount of money he spent on his brother and sister-in-law. 

 

“ Don't worry, Cas. They were having a sale and I used my bonus for that.” Dean leaned down to kiss the top of Castiel’s head. 

 

“ Okay, but what about your mom and Hailianna?” Dean took the pad of paper and pen from Castiel's hand. 

 

“ I know Hail is into the video games right now, I mean she is turning 7. The damn girl is Sam’s daughter but acts like me, who would've thought that?” Dean laughed as he scribbled a few PS3 game titles down next to her name. 

 

“ You know Sam is going to kill us for getting her more games.” Castiel said as he got up from his chair at the table to check on the pie.

 

“ Hey, we're her uncles. We're supposed to spoil her!” He followed Castiel over to the counter and wrapped his arm around Castiel's waist. 

 

“ Ha-ha, okay, Dean. Because you're always right.” Castiel teased as he grabbed clear plastic wrap from the draw below him. 

 

“ The hell I am! Alright, next we have my mom.” He let go of Castiel's waist to lean against the counter next to Castiel as he wrapped the pie up. 

 

“ I saw her looking at a necklace last week when we were at the mall. It was beautiful, Dean.” Castiel smiled remembering the look on Mary’s face when her eyes landed on the necklace. 

 

“ What store at the mall? And why didn't I notice that?” Dean asked confused, Castiel laughed as he finished up with wrapping the pie.

 

“ Because you were with Hailianna in game stop, silly. It's a circle with two open hearts in the middle covered in blue Diamonds. Dean, you should've seen the look on her face when her eyes landed on it.” Dean scribbled down key jewelers next to his mothers name and clicked the pen closed. 

 

“ Oh. Alright, finish up with the pie and we should head out to grab everything.” Dean said as he ripped the page out of the note pad and walked over to the living room to put his work boots on.

 

Castiel finished with the pie and followed Dean into the living room to put on his own sneakers, he sat on the couch and laced them. He stood up from the couch and grabbed his jacket following Dean out of their apartment and to the impala.

*~*~*~*~*  
They came back to the apartment with more than they intended to, while they were out Dean had brought up that they had no wrapping paper and tape so they went to the Christmas tree shop down the street and grabbed a couple with a five pack of scotch tape. On the way back they decided to stop off at a pet store and decided on a puppy for Hailianna instead of video games, along with a toy for the puppy and two bowls. They got back to their place around two thirty and still had enough time to wrap the rest and get ready; they didn't have to be to the house until four fifteen. Dean dropped the bags in the middle of the living room floor and Castiel placed the puppy on the floor with Dean. He shooed Castiel away, telling him to take his shower while he wrapped the gifts. Dean started with his mothers present first; it was beautiful with just enough of color and silver. It was a circle with two open hearts in the middle; around the edges of the hearts were beautiful blue diamonds. They reminded Dean of Castiel's blue hues, how bright they really were. He placed the box in the middle of the wrapping paper and started wrapping when the dog thought it would be funny to paw at the wrapping paper liking the noise it made. Dean pinched the bridge of his nose as he picked up the puppy and placed it on the other side of him. 

 

“ Now be a good girl and sit. I don't want to have to lock you in the bedroom.” The puppy sat there looking up at Dean moving its head to the side like she understood what he was saying. “ Good girl.” He pat the puppy and she wagged her tail happily. 

 

He finished wrapping the presents and set them on the couch once he finished them all. He got up with the puppy in his arms and walked over to the bedroom. Castiel was still in the shower and so Dean tiptoed past the bathroom and into the bedroom shutting the door behind him. He put the puppy on the bed and went over to his dresser opening the top draw and there he pulled out a small black velvet box, he knew that they both agreed on not getting anything for Christmas but this didn't count as a gift. Dean opened the box and smiled as he looked down at the silver band that matched the one he was wearing on his finger. He couldn't wait; he was full of excitement when he glanced down at the ring in his hands. They’ve been together for six years, they've had their rough patches but got through them together in the end. There was no one else that Dean wanted to spend the rest of his life with. The shower stopped and Dean shoved the box back under the clothes in the draw, he'd grab the thing later before they would leave. He pushed the draw closed and walked over to their closet pulling out some clothes. He couldn't choose between his grey Henley or his black and red plaid shirt. While deciding he pulled out a pair of his dark blue jeans and decided on wearing his brown work boosts. He decided on the grey henley and put the plaid shirt away, he undressed and threw on his clothes glancing at his watch, and it read three fifteen. Before Castiel opened the door he quickly grabbed the velvet box and shoved it deep into his pocket. He grabbed his nice black coat from the closet as Castiel opened the bedroom door to grab his coat. 

 

“ Why do you have to wear that Henley?” Castiel asked as he grabbed some cologne and squirted some all over.

 

“ Why? What's wrong with it?” Dean made a ‘give me’ gesture with his hands for the cologne and Castiel handed it over. 

 

“ Nothing, I just won't be able to take my eyes off of you the whole night because it just really hugs your arms so well.” Dean laughed as he sprayed some cologne on himself and threw on his black coat while checking his pants pocket to make sure the box was there. 

 

“ Well maybe I want you to do just that.” He teased as he winked at Castiel stopping by the bed to pick up the puppy.

 

“ What would I do without you, Dean Winchester.” He said as he laughed reaching out to grab his own formal coat.

 

“ As Jess would say, ‘ crash and burn.’ “ Dean grinned petting the puppy in his arms. “ oh! Can you grab the envelope on my dresser? It's Sam and jess’s gift. I'll meet you in the living room.” With that said Dean disappeared out of their bedroom and into the living room. 

 

They gathered up the presents and the pie making their way down stairs to Dean’s Impala, they set the presents in the back seat and Castiel held the puppy in his lap as Dean drove to his Mothers place. Once they got there Dean parked the car behind Sam's red Honda Pilot and grabbed the bag full of presents and handed Castiel the pie along with the puppy in his arms. He looked to Dean and bit his lip trying to find a way to sneak the puppy in without Hailianna noticing. 

 

“ Don’t worry I texted my mom before we left and she said we can put her in my old room for now.” Castiel let out a sigh of relief and followed Dean to the front door. They knocked as they opened the door being greeted with the smell of pine tree and peppermint candles. Castiel slipped away to put the puppy into Dean’s old room and came back with the pie. 

 

“ Dean, Cas, I'm so glad you both came!” His mother enveloped them both into a big hug squeezing them both tightly. 

 

“ We wouldn't dare miss it, Mary.” Castiel said as he smiled pulling back from the embrace to glance at her.

 

“ You’re too kind Castiel.” Mary said as she placed a gentle kiss to his cheek and Castiel's face turned a light pink. 

 

“ You're making him blush, mom. Where do you want these?” Dean asked gesturing to the presents. 

 

“ You can put them under the tree sweetie!” She said as she took the pie from Castiel's hands and walked into the kitchen to place it with the rest of the food. 

 

Dean walked into the living room followed by Castiel where they found Sam and his family sitting on the couch and watching a Christmas movie. Sam was sitting with Jess by his side with a beer in the other hand and Hailianna sat on the other side of her mother snuggled up to her side. When Dean walked into the room Hailianna perked up and jumped off the couch running over to her uncles.

 

“ Uncle Dean! Uncle Cas! You're here!” She hugged Castiel and burrows her face into his side, Castiel smiled and bent down to kiss the top of her head. 

 

“ Hello, sweetie.”

 

Dean placed the presents down under the tree and threw out the bag in the kitchen, he peeked over to his mother who was finishing up with peeling the potatoes and took an extra peeler out from the kitchen draw and started peeling with her. 

 

“ Dean, sweetie. You don't have to.” His mother put down the potato she finished and picked up another one. 

 

“ I want to, mom.” He smiled as he looked over to his mother, she looked better than she did two years ago and that made Dean feel better, relaxed even. 

 

“ You're being stubborn. Just like your father.” She let out a sigh and kept her eyes on peeling the potato in front of her. 

 

“ I know, how are you holding up? You know I miss him too.” He said as he finished the potato and picked up the last one to peel. 

 

“ I'm actually good, seeing you and Sam and everyone else is really nice. To be together as a family on days like today make me really happy.” She looked up into Dean’s green hues and smiled. 

 

“ Good, I'm glad.” He was about to show his mother the ring when his brother popped into the kitchen to throw away his empty beer bottle.

 

“ Hey, you jerk.” Dean laughed and shoved the velvet box back into his pocket as he hugged his brother. 

 

“ Hey, bitch.” Sam laughed and pulled away from the embrace to look at his brother. 

 

“ Look at you, aging faster than I am.” Dean punched him in the shoulder and pouted. 

 

“ Shut up. I'm not old.” Dean said as he lunged forward to grab Sam in a headlock. “ Whose the old one now, Sammy.” 

 

“ Alright, Alright you win!” Sam yelled as he tried to free himself from Dean's tight lock. 

 

Mary laughed as she started to boil the potatoes, “ Now boys, and no rough housing in the kitchen. Take it into the living room.” She said as she waved a wooden spoon at them. 

 

Dean finally let go of Sam and stuck his tongue out at him heading for the living room. Sam stood there for a minute rubbing the back of his head as he took off to join the rest of his family. They both walked in to find Castiel and Jessica sitting next to one another deep in conversation while Hailianna laid on the floor watching the movie. Dean walked over to Castiel placing a hand on the small of his back and bending down to say something. 

 

“ You want me to get you a glass of wine, Cas? You too Jess?” He looked over to his sister-in-law with a smile. 

 

“ Sure!” They both said in unison. Castiel and Jessica looked at each other and laughed. 

 

“ Alright, I’ll be back!” Dean said as he stood up and head into the kitchen.

 

“ We won't miss you!” Castiel said jokingly.

 

“ Wow, Cas. Way to break my heart, buddy.” Dean said as he put his hand over his chest and pretended to cry. 

 

“ Very funny, Dean. Now wine please!” Dean just rolled his eyes and grabbed two glasses from the cabinet pouring some red moscato in each and grabbing a beer for himself.

 

“ Wine for the ladies.” Dean teased as he handed Castiel and Jessica their glasses. 

 

“ You tease Castiel too much.” Jessica said taking her glass. 

 

“ He likes it, don't let this guy fool you.” Dean winked as he took a spot on the floor next to his brother. 

 

Castiel and Jessica just laughed as they started up their conversation again. Dean took a sip of his beer and nudged at his brother to follow him outside on the back screen porch. They both got up and left the living room with Hailianna falling asleep on the floor and the others deep in conversation that they didn't notice them leaving. Once they were on the porch Sam looked at his brother in confusion. 

 

“ What’s wrong, Dean?” His brother smiled and took out the velvet black box from his pocket and Sam gasp.

 

“ Sammy, I'm gonna ask Cas to marry me tonight but I'm so fucking nervous.” Dean said as he ran a frustrated hand through his shirt spikes. 

 

“ Hey, everything will be alright. It's going to work out, Dean. If you haven't noticed Castiel is head over heels for you. Has been for the past six years you guys have been together. “ He put a hand on his brothers shoulder and squeezed it in reassurance. 

 

“ Yeah, yeah you're right.” Dean opened the box and handed it over to Sam for him to take a good look at it. “ You think he'll like it? I had it custom made to match mine.” 

 

“ Dean…” Sam was speechless. “ He’ll love it.” He smiled and handed Dean’s box back to him embracing his brother. If it was any other day he'd try to break free from the hug and tell him ‘ no chick flick moments’ but he really needed it. 

 

“ Thanks, Sam.” He smiled and buried his face in his brother’s shoulder. 

 

*~*~*~*  
They all sat down at the kitchen table when Mary announced it was time to eat, Castiel and Dean sat on one side while Sam and Jessica sat across from them. Mary and Hailianna sat at the opposite ends of the table. Everyone dug in grabbing spoon fulls of mash potatoes and squash; big slices of honey glazed ham and baked Mac n Cheese. Dean took the first bite and moaned with the explosion of his taste buds. 

 

“ Mom, this is amazing.” He said around mouthfuls of the baked mac n cheese.

 

“ Thanks sweetie.” She smiled warmly. 

 

“ I have to agree with Dean, Mary. Its very delicious!” Castiel said cutting up pieces of the ham and pippin a piece into his mouth. Mary just gave him a smiled and continued on finishing up her food. 

 

Once they finished dinner Mary walked around the table collecting the plates, Dean saw this as an excuse to get his mother alone and so he helped her clean up and he gestured for the others to head into the living room. He brought the plates over to the sink and turned the faucet on washing them with soap and a sponge. His mother took out the dessert that consisted of Castiel's apple pie, Mary's famous hot milk with cinnamon and the brownies that Hailianna had made with her mother. Dean finished the dishes and dries his hands off with one of the dishtowels that were lying on the counter. He pulled out the black velvet box and walked over to his mother showing it to her. She gasped as she brought her hands up to cover her mouth. Her eyes said it all.

 

“ Are you…?” Mary couldn't finish her what she was saying as she couldn't contain her excitement pulling her son into a hug. “ Dean, I'm so happy for you. You finally found love.” He smiled into his mother’s neck and whispered to her.

 

“ Thanks mom.” He put the black velvet box into his pocket and helped her carry the dessert out to the living room. 

 

Everyone gathered around the Christmas tree with a cup of Mary's milk with cinnamon and a piece of pie and a brownie on the plate. Hailianna was the first to finish, excited about opening some presents early tonight. She looked over to the adults and was about to open her mouth to ask when Mary smiled at her, knowing what she was going to ask.

 

“ Of course we can open presents sweetie.” Mary said as she reached under the tree to grab two presents and handing them over to her. “ Merry Christmas sweetie!”

 

Hailianna tore through the wrapping paper as everyone else started passing around gifts, Sam and Jessica opened their gift from Dean and Castiel. Jessica’s eye’s watered and she threw her arms around then both.

 

“ Thank you, both! I can’t believe we’re going to Aruba!” Jessica yelled excitedly.

 

“ Thanks, you guys really didn’t have to do this.” Sam smiled at them both excitedly.

 

Jessica pulled back to take the gifts that Mary was handing to her, she handed her husband his got from his mother and they both opened them. Jessica landed up with the latest urban decay eye shadow palate and Kat Von D contour kit. Jessica Pulled Mary into a hug and thanked her. Sam opened his to reveal a new Mac laptop, his eyes widen in surprise as he opened the box to pull out the thin computer.

 

“ Mom, This is…thank you.” Sam pulled her into a tight hug.

 

“You’re welcome, sweetie.” She said as she pulled back to look around the living room. Everyone was happy than this was just the way Mary liked it.

 

Hailianna was opening her gift from Dean and Castiel while Sam and Dean both handed their gifts to their mother. She opened Sam and Jessica’s to find a beautiful ring with her birthstone in the middle of it. It was beautiful, her eyes started to water as she gave Jessica and Sam a hug. When she pulled back she started to open Castiel and Dean’s gift gasping as she saw it was the necklace that she was looking at three weeks ago. She put the gift down and pulled the two of them into a hug.

 

“Um? Uncle dean? What are these for?” Hailianna asked as she held up the dog toy and bowls. Dean pulled away from his mother and smirked.

 

“ They're for you, princess.” He said getting up from his spot on the floor.

 

“But I don't have a dog.” Hailianna looked at the gifts with a confused expression.

 

Dean came back into the room with a yellow lab puppy in his arms; Hailianna put the other gifts down and looked like she was about to cry.

 

“ Y-You guys got me a dog?” She asked on the verge of tears. Castiel nodded and took the dog from Dean placing her in Hailianna’s lap.

 

“She’s all yours, sweetie.” Castiel said petting the puppy one last time.

 

“ Thank you, uncle Cas and uncle Dean! I love her!” Hailianna hugged the puppy tight.

 

Castiel and Dean said your welcome in unison and laughed, they took a spot on the floor right against the couch. Sam cleared his throat to get their attention and handed them over a white envelope to Dean.

 

“This is for you and Castiel, it’s from all of us.” He sat back next to Jessica and watched as Dean tore the envelope open nd pulled out a piece of paper. Dean’s breath hitched as he finished reading the paper and let it slip from his fingers.

 

“Dean, what is it?” Castiel asked as he picked up the paper.

 

“They bought us a house. You guys bought us a…house.” Dean was in shock and when he came back to his senses he heard the gasp coming from Castiel next to him.

 

“You guys really didn’t have to do this.” He heard Castiel say. It all came so fast as he was pulled into a group hug with everyone and Dean hugged all of them back tightly.

 

As everyone helped clean up Dean was getting himself ready, he was nervous because he didn’t know how Castiel was going to react to the situation. He doesn’t want Castiel to turn tail and run off in the opposite direction no, he wants to spend the rest of his life with him. He looked over his shoulder to find Hailianna and the puppy curled up on the couch together sleeping. Since everyone else was cleaning up Dean picked up his niece and the puppy bringing her to Sam’s old bedroom laying her on the bed. He smiled and bet down to plant a kiss on her forehead, causing her to turn over in her sleep. He walked back downstairs to find the living room spotless; everyone was sitting down and chatting. Dean entered the room and it went silent, Mary and Sam nodding there heads and giving Dean a reassuring smile as he walked over to Castiel and knelt down on one knee in front of him.

 

“Dean…?” Castiel looked down at him in confusion, his expression changed once he saw the black velvet box and gasped.

 

“ Cas.” Dean stayed there knelt down in front of Castiel; he held the velvet box in his hand tightly his palms sweating. “ When I think of the future I think of spending every minute of it with you. I want to have a family with you. I want to grow old with you. You have seen the worst parts of me and still chose to stay by my side and I can’t say enough how much that means to me. I love you, Cas. Will you marry me?”

 

Castiel was speechless, never in his life would he have ever expected this to happen. Yeah he was the one who had finally gotten Dean to commit himself to one person and that person was him. But never in Castiel’s life would he think that Dean Winchester would be kneeling down on one knee in front of him and with a ring.

 

“ Y-Yes. Dean, Yes!” He threw his arm around Dean’s shoulders and hugged him tightly.

 

He pulled back with tears in his eyes and took a look at the ring; it looked to be the same as the one Dean was wearing. It was a sliver band with a deep line going through the middle of it, Dean smiled as he plucked it out of the box and slid it onto his finger. Castiel pulled Dean into a passionate kiss, bumping their lips together before out right kissing him. He pulled back remembering there were others in the room around them and stuck with a gentle press to Dean’s lips. 

 

“I’m so happy for the both of you!” Jessica said as she threw herself at the two of them pulling them both into a bone-crushing hug. Then Sam and Mary joined the hug also saying congratulations to the now engaged couple.

 

Mary was the first to leave, getting up saying she had to finish cleaning the kitchen, than Sam and Jessica said they were going to check on Hailianna leaving Castiel and Dean alone in the living room. Dean stood up first taking Castiel’s hand in his leading him to sit on the couch. Then it all dawned on Castiel, he didn’t get Dean anything for Christmas.

 

“Dean, I-.” Dean’s voice cut in interrupting his words.

 

“It’s okay, Cas. Don’t you remember what I told you the other day?” Dean asked looking at him with adoration in his eyes.

 

Castiel leaned in, close enough to Dean’s ear and smiled as he spoke, “ No Dean, you might just have to refresh my memory.”

 

Dean chuckled taking both of Castiel’s hands in his and squeezed them tight,” All I want for Christmas is you, Cas.” He spoke before he leaned down to place a gentle kiss to Castiel’s lips.

 

And that’s what Dean got for Christmas. Castiel.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a christmas au fic! It took me two days to finish it! Hope you guys enjoy! Give it a Comment, kudos , or like if you enjoyed it!


End file.
